leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
1924
1923 1924 1925 Events * Vladimir Ilyich Lenin dies. * Joseph Stalin orders Soviet Central Asia organized as 5 seperate socialist republics around 5 titular nationalities: Kazakh, Kyrgyz, Tajik, Turkmen and Uzbek. Makes as much sense as the Durand line drawn by the British. * U.S. Marines continue the nineteen year long occupation of Haiti, from 1915-1934. * Mongolia adopts a formal constitution. * Elections in Nicaragua result in conservative Carlos Solórzano being elected president and liberal Juan Bautista Sacasa being elected vice president. * University of Rome gives Benito Mussolini an honorary law degree. He writes a thesis paper entitled Introduction to Machiavelli anyway. * Conductor Arturo Toscanini refuses to play the Italian Fascist "anthem" Giovanezza at La Scala saying that the opera house was neither a "a beer garden nor Fascist propaganda territory." Fascists denounce him the same way that Republicans would one day denounce the Dixie Chicks. * Britain cedes Kismayu in Somalia to Italy. * Hugo Stines, German industrialist who financed German nationalist parties, dies. * Otto Rank publishes The Trauma of Birth. Timeline January * January 4: Felipe Carillo Puerto, Mexico's first socialist and first feminist governor, is shot by firing squad in Merida. February * February 28-March 31: U.S. military intervention in Honduras. March * March 3, 1924: Mustafa Kemal Ataturk abolishes the Caliphate. April * April 1: German judges decide not to deport Austrian fascist rabble-rouser Adolf Hitler because he he had fought in the German Army in the First World War and also because he "felt so German." June * June: Balkan royalism reaches new low as the Albanian adventurer Zogu stages coup and declares himself to be King Zog. * June 10: Fascist goon squad led by Amerigo Dumimi kidnaps and beats to death the Italian Socialist MP Giacomo Matteotti in Rome. * June 17: George H. W. Bush is born. * June: Conservative British newspaper Daily Mail hails the fascist strongman Benito Mussolini as the "Saviour of Italy", saying that, "We in England have confidence in Signor Mussolini; so have the Italians." * June 30: Intellectual dissenter from Zionism Jacob Israel de Haan is assassinated by Haganah terrorist Avraham Silberg/Tehomi as he left Sha'arei Zedek Synagogue on Jaffa Street, in Jerusalem. September * September 2: Future Kenyan President and Kalenkin ethnic hegemonist Daniel arap Moi is born in Kurieng'wo village in the Rift Valley. * September 10-15: Another 1924 U.S. military intervention in Honduras. * September 11: U.S. Senator Daniel Kahikina Akaka is born in Honolulu. October * October 7: Jimmy Carter is born. * October: Franklin Delano Roosevelt visits Warm Springs, GA in search of a cure for polio. * October 25: Daily Mail publishes the fraudulent Zinoviev letter only 4 days before the British General Election. November * November 28: South African poet and revolutionary Dennis Brutus is born. December * December 1: 227 Estonian communists seize government buildings in failed revolutionary insurrection. They are summarily executed after surrendering. Jan Tomp dies. * December 13: Samuel Gompers dies at age 74.